Last Voyage
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Elias Sullivan has reached the end of his life, and all he wants is for Alannah to accompany him on one final voyage. She agrees, and together they make the journey. Some familiarity with my Series is helpful, but not necessary.
1. Chapter 1 A Father's Request

Last Voyage

Chapter One: A Father's Request

Elias sighed as he re-read the letter he had just written. He had spent many sleepless nights going over it with a fine toothed comb, making sure that it was perfect. He knew that his daughter was probably not going to enjoy its contents, no matter how perfect they might be. But he knew in his bones that his voyage was almost at an end, and he wanted Alannah to fulfill this last request.

He folded the letter neatly, then placed it in an envelope and tossed it into the fireplace, watching as it floated up the chimney and into the starry sky.

Alannah was sitting at the table going over a list of inventory needed for her shop when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and caught the cream colored envelope that shot out of the fireplace, frowning in curiosity at the Sullivan crest. Why had her father sent her a letter this late at night? She slit it open with her knife, eyes filling with tears as she read.

_My darling daughter:_

_Nothing in my life has made me happier than reconciling with you. I thank Time every day that you gave me another chance, as it allowed me to truly become the father I always knew you deserved. I am also grateful that I got to know my three wonderful and beautiful grandchildren. No one could be prouder of them than me (well, except you). And no father has ever had a better daughter. You are truly the combination of your mother and myself, and whenever I find myself missing Jessicah I only have to look at you, and it's as though she's come alive again. You have shown me numerous times that being a father and grandfather is the most rewarding feeling in the entire world, and you know that I would do anything for you. _

_Well, my inion, I need you to do something for me. It is a hard thing I ask of you, but I would not ask if I did not have complete faith in you. _

_I'm dying, you see, and before Death takes me into her embrace I want to go on one last voyage, and I want it to be just you and me. Nobody else. I want my last moments to be spent with the one person that made it possible for me to have the life I've always dreamt of. _

_Alannah, I'm sure you're reading this with tears in your eyes, but I have made my peace with my death. I have not told you because I am ready to go to Fiddler's Green-and I have already kept your mother waiting long enough for me. So dry your eyes, my darling daughter. There will be plenty of time to grieve when I am gone. _

_I will be leaving in three days time. If you choose to go, you know where the Bird is docked. _

_Erik does not know. I leave it to you to decide whether or not to tell him. _

_Whatever you decide, know that I will love you forever. _

_Your Daidi._


	2. Chapter 2 A Husband's Comfort

Last Voyage

Chapter Two: A Husband's Comfort

Ilosovic knew something was wrong as he came up the walkway. The cottage was utterly quiet. Normally, Alannah would be bustling about the rooms, doing minor housework and singing snatches of songs. But tonight, the only sounds he could hear were birds in the trees and the occasional bark of dogs.

He entered the cottage, frowning as he noticed the large pile of papers on the table. Alannah was notorious about making sure her inventory was perfect, and would spend hours going over one sheet of paper, so this haphazard scattering concerned him. A folded up sheet drew his eye, and he reached out and picked it up, gasping. "Alannah?" No answer, and Ilosovic sighed, then heard a low sobbing sound coming from their bedroom.

"Alannah? Baby, I…" Ilosovic kicked off his boots and came over to the bed, lying down and pulling his sobbing wife into his arms. "I saw the letter. I'm so sorry."

Alannah gulped, trying to speak. "A part of me knew this was coming. When we went to visit him last month, he looked so…old. But he told me it was nothing to be concerned about." Ilosovic sighed heavily, pulling her closer to his chest.

"He most likely didn't want you fussing over him like a mother hen. Elias loves you, but he also knows that you can be rather stubborn. If he had told you, what would you have done?"

Alannah sighed, then turned to face Ilosovic. "Probably yelled at him for not telling me sooner, then try to concoct a potion that would prolong his life. That doesn't make this any easier." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know that. What are you going to do?"

"Honor his request, of course. The hard part is going to be telling the children. Especially Vicki-she and Daidi are so close. She'll be devastated. I don't even know how to begin to tell her. Ilosovic, what do I do?"

Ilosovic began to untie the laces on her dress. "Right now, you get some sleep. I saw that pile on the table, love. You've been working since cockcrow, haven't you?" Alannah blushed and nodded. "I thought so. I know you hate to leave a job unfinished, so I'll get things taken care of. I know enough to help with the inventory. I'll get things put in order, then we can decide in the morning what to tell our children." He helped Alannah sit up, and she removed her dress, sighing in relief. Ilosovic licked his lips at the sight of her in her small chemise and knickers, and she turned to him, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Ilosovic, I know you've just returned from a day long patrol, but..."

He kissed her. "I understand, love. You need your sleep. So, go on to Dream land. I'll join you shortly." Alannah snuggled under the blankets, speaking in a sleepy voice.

"Ilosovic?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 A Family's Memories

Last Voyage

Chapter Three: A Family's Memories

Alannah had made up her mind to honor her father's last request. She had gathered her children together two days before and told them everything. Much to her relief, they were sad, but not completely shocked. "We figured something was wrong, Mum. You're never this solemn," Michael said, a sad smile on his face.

"Grandda isn't a young man anymore," added Vicki, twisting a strand of hair in between her fingers in a calming gesture. "I notice it more than you, I think, since I've been on so many voyages with him. He was so upset that he couldn't take me on one for my eighteenth birthday, remember?"

Alannah chuckled, nodding. "I remember." That had been the year that a new strain of spotty pox had cropped up, taxing her reserves and stamina to the limit as she struggled to concoct a cure. Luckily, it was a nonlethal strain, only causing severe lassitude and headaches. Her father had caught a more severe dose, and had driven her crazy with his refusal to take his medicine and his insistence that he was in "damn fine shape, and I'm going to take my damn boat and go do my damn job, and I don't need any damn medicine." When Alannah drily pointed out that he could barely lift his head, much less get out of bed, he had given her a glare that would have sent anyone else running for cover. She had merely stared coolly back, and finally he had looked away, muttering under his breath about the stubbornness of women. "He was probably one of the orneriest patients I've ever dealt with. Now you know where my stubborn streak comes from."

Katarina laughed. "Mum, we knew that already. Remember the time Grandda had me paint the Bird for him? He told me that I was the only one that could truly capture her true beauty. It took me seven hours, and my mischief of a husband and those double devils of mine kept climbing up into the rigging and screaming like Jubjubs. Grandda was of no help, he kept telling them to scream louder." She shook her head. "I can't believe they're going to be six next year. Where does Time go?"

Alannah hugged her eldest. "Who knows, love. Daidi's lived a long and full life, and he's ready to go to the next world. Michael, what do you remember most?"

Michael smiled in his quiet way. "His stories. He told the most marvelous stories, and when I asked him if I could put them all into a book, he was so thrilled. He and I sat in the study for hours at a time, and he told me so many stories. I think he was a bit disappointed that not all of them made it into the book."

Vicki laughed. "You mean the book that's got over five hundred stories in it and made my brother one of the most sought-after authors in all of Underland?" Michael grinned, and she giggled. "I thought that was it."

Michael smiled. "And now Fiona's showing an interest in writing. She's written a few short stories, and they're good. Rina, if you're shocked that the twins are going to be six, imagine me realizing that my daughter is going to be nine. And Helena's the same age as Alexei and Ciaran."

Alannah laughed in bemusement. "I feel old."

Katarina grinned wickedly at her. "You are old, Mum!" Alannah glared at her, then sighed.

"I know, but I do so hate to be reminded of it. But I can still make your father quite happy." She grinned as her children rolled their eyes, utterly unsurprised.

It was nice to know that even after all these years, some things never changed.

_**A/N: Next chapter the actual voyage begins. **_


	4. Chapter 4 A Daughter's Remorse

Last Voyage

Chapter Four: A Daughter's Remorse

Alannah took a deep breath, gathering her courage, then stepped out of the carriage onto the dock that the Bird was anchored at. She shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun, smiling as she noticed that her father was sitting on the deck, waving to her. She waved back, and wound her way through the bustling crowd to the gangplank. Elias smiled hugely as she ran up the gangplank and pulled him into a hug. "Hello, Daidi." Her voice was soft, and this close, Elias could tell that she had been crying. "I didn't know how long we'd be, so I only packed one bag." She indicated the small sea bag at her feet, and Elias kissed her cheek.

"No worries, my dear. I'm sure you've packed only what was needed. After all, this is going to be a short voyage, I think."

Alannah felt tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her father in the sunlight. He looked small, almost wasted, and his skin, especially around his arms and neck, was loose and hanging off him. His eyes, which normally were bright with mischief and happiness, had lost much of their luster, and his normal healthy tan had been replaced by a sickroom pallor. "Oh Daidi…" further words failed her, and she burst into loud sobs. Elias held her as she sobbed, hiccupping out her apologies.

"Hush, my inion. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. You are not to blame for any of this. Time must catch up with all of us sooner or later. I'm an old man, my love, and I have lived a long and wonderful life. And now all I want is one last voyage into the sunset with you."

Alannah swiped her eyes. "Daidi? How are two people going to sail this ship themselves?" Elias chuckled.

"I had Erik and the rest of the crew get it ready for us, that's how. The tiller's been lashed so we head west, and I'll be at the wheel." Alannah frowned, and he patted her arm. "It's okay, love, I've still got enough strength in me for that. Erik wanted to come along, but I told him that Katarina and his sons needed him more than I did."

Alannah smiled, then looked at him, remorse in her eyes, "True. Daidi, I…"

Elias glared sternly at her. "Darling, I told you not to apologize. Nor should you feel any remorse. I don't want you to dwell on the bad deeds I've done. Those are over with. Instead, dwell on the many, many good times we've shared. Now, shall we get underway?" Alannah nodded, then helped him stand. He leaned heavily on her, and she supported him as he slowly made his way over to the wheel, resting heavily against it. "Cast off, Alannah."

Alannah quickly untied the ropes, coiling them tightly, then felt the deck lurch slightly under her feet as the voyage began. 'It's a good thing I've sailed before.' She turned her face to the west, breathing in the sweet perfume of the sea. For a moment, despair nearly overwhelmed her, but she gathered her strength, determined to make her father's final days happy ones.


	5. Chapter 5 A Singer's Song

Last Voyage

Chapter Five: A Singer's Song

Alannah took a deep breath of the sweet air, then looked over at her father. Elias was gripping the wheel tightly, his face pale and drawn, and she felt an overwhelming sadness. All her life, he had been the tough, weathered sailor, so to see him as a scrawny, wasted old man made her want to scream. It wasn't fair! She turned back to the gunwale, eyes sparking red in rage and sadness as she stared fixedly out at the horizon. Even in her agitated state, she could not help noticing how gorgeous the White Sea was. The water was smooth as glass, and she could see dolphins-or perhaps they were mermaids-jumping in the distance.

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to keep from cursing, and felt the Bird slow to a halt. She turned, alarmed at the sight of Elias slumped against the wheel in exhaustion. "Daidi?" Elias gave her a weak wave and smile.

"I….I'm alright, Alannah. Just a bit tired, that's all. I…think maybe we should rest here for a bit. How does that sound?" Alannah nodded, and he took a breath. "Good. D…do you think you can get the anchor down? I need to sit." He limped his way over to a coil of rope and gingerly sat down, wincing. Alannah let the anchor fall then sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Elias wrapped his arm around her. "Look at that sunset, love. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Alannah shook her head. Sunsets at sea were something never to be forgotten. The colors-red, gold, and even some dark purple-washed over the deck, bathing the two seafarers in their glow and casting fiery points of light on the polished wooden deck. "No, Daidi. Have you?"

Elias laughed, then coughed weakly. "Of course. My family. Alannah, I know I don't say this often, but I love you. I have always loved you, and will always love you." He coughed again, and Alannah looked at him in concern. "D…don't worry, I don't plan on dying right now. But I do want to ask you something. Will you sing for me? One last song."

Alannah nodded. "The last time Helen was here, she bought a book of hymns from Overland. I thought one was especially good, so I memorized it." She took a breath, then began to sing, her voice carrying over the silent sea.

"_**O Lord my God, when I in awesome wonder,  
Consider all the worlds Thy Hands have made;  
I see the stars, I **__**hear**__** the rolling thunder,  
Thy power throughout the universe displayed.**_

Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art.  
Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art!

When through the woods, and forest glades I wander,  
And hear the birds sing sweetly in the trees.  
When I look down, from lofty mountain grandeur  
And see the brook, and feel the gentle breeze.

Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art.  
Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art!

And when I think, that God, His Son not sparing;  
Sent Him to die, I scarce can take it in;  
That on the Cross, my burden gladly bearing,  
He bled and died to take away my sin.

Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art.  
Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art!

When Christ shall come, with shout of acclamation,  
And take me _**home**__**, what joy shall fill **__**my heart**__**.  
Then I shall bow, in humble adoration,  
And then proclaim: "My God, how great Thou art!"**_

Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art.  
Then sings my soul, My Saviour God, to Thee,  
How great Thou art, How great Thou art!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Mermaids' Farewells

Last Voyage

Chapter Six: The Mermaids' Farewells

It was three days after Alannah had sung a last song for Elias, and the Bird was heading home, Alannah at the wheel. Elias had finally become too weak to stand, and with a heavy heart Alannah had helped him into bed, making him as comfortable as she could before heading to the tiller and lashing it eastwards. She kept her eyes fixed on the horizon, making minute corrections on the wheel, ears attuned to any sound. But the only sounds she heard were the crying of seabirds, the steady slap of water against the ship, and, worst of all, her father moaning and coughing as his life slowly slipped away. She wanted to collapse to her knees, but she couldn't. Instead, she gripped the wheel, her knuckles whitening, and screamed her agony to the skies, then jumped a foot in the air when she heard a voice.

"Lady Stayne, what is the cause of your wailing?" Serena was floating near her, her green eyes full of concern. Alannah blinked back tears, then spoke in a hoarse voice.

"My Daidi lies on his deathbed."

Serena gasped, her hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry, Lady Stayne. Your father is a good man, and has always been fair and kind to the merpeople. He will be sorely missed. If you do not object, my sisters and I would like to say goodbye to him."

"I do not, but Daidi cannot leave his bed. He is too weak."

Serena smiled. "That will not be a problem, Lady Stayne. I will fetch my sisters. We will return shortly." She dove beneath the waves, and returned moments later, followed by Lydia and Claudia. Alannah gaped as they leapt onto the deck, their tales vanishing to be replaced by legs. Serena stood up first, then helped her sisters up, laughing at Alannah's astonished face. "I told you it would not be a problem. Now, where is Captain Sullivan?"

"In his cabin. Please, do not cause him any exertion."

Lydia spoke up, her musical voice solemn. "We promise by the waves that we will not. Perhaps it would be best if we went in one at a time to pay our respects?" Alannah nodded, and Claudia smiled.

"So it shall be. Lydia, you are the youngest, so you may go first. Serena, you next, and I last. In the meantime, Lady Stayne, you must sit and rest. You are clearly exhausted. I will point the Bird toward home and let her steer herself. We will fetch you if you are needed In the meanwhile, rest and recover your strength." Claudia smiled at Alannah in a motherly way, and gently led her away from the wheel. "You can trust me."

Alannah smiled into Claudia's storm-grey eyes. "You watch over my youngest every time she goes to sea, Claudia. You and your people earned my trust and friendship long ago." She hugged Claudia, then staggered off to her cabin to get a little bit of rest.

Claudia nodded to Lydia, and she made her way into Elias' cabin. "Captain Sullivan?"

Elias blinked, his weak eyes struggling to make out the dim shape before him. "Yes?" he rasped. Lydia stepped closer, and Elias gave her a weak smile of recognition. "Lydia. To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the merpeople?"

"My sisters and I have come to pay you our last respects, Captain Sullivan. You are a true friend to us, Captain, and we will never forget you." The youngest mermaid came forward and kissed him on the forehead. "We will sing for you, Elias Sullivan. May the waves carry you home." She stood. "My sisters will be in to say their goodbyes shortly, Captain. Fairfarren."

Alannah felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and Lydia gave her a soft smile. "Lady Stayne, your father wishes to see you." Alannah nodded, seeing the unspoken message in the mermaid's eyes, and climbed out of bed.

When she reached the Captain's cabin, Claudia gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. "He does not have long, Lady Stayne. Lady Death is near, but She will allow you to say your goodbyes. Come, sisters, we shall steer the Bird home." Her sisters followed her to the wheel, and Alannah took a breath before heading into the cabin.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was one that any healer could easily recognize. It was the smell of death. Her tears flowed freely as she walked over to the bed. "Daidi?" Elias's eyes were shut, and for one terrifying moment Alannah thought she was too late. But then her father's eyes opened and fixed upon her.

"My inion. Alannah, will you bury me next to Jessicah?" Alannah nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Elias smiled. "Thank you. Alannah? I…I love you." He closed his eyes, and Alannah saw his chest settle. She kissed his cold cheek, sobbing.

"I love you, Daidi. Fairfarren."


	7. Chapter 7 Fiddler's Green

Last Voyage

Chapter Seven: Fiddler's Green

Elias opened his eyes, staring in wonder at the vast green expanse that stretched out before him. He took a deep breath, and the salty tang of the sea reached his nostrils, making him quiver in delight. He set off across the land, not sure of where he was going but knowing that he would see something wonderful when he got there. Now he could hear sounds-sea birds calling, the sound of waves crashing against rocky shores, and snatches of sea shanties.

He topped a rise and stopped dead, mouth open. Less than twenty feet away from where he stood was a small cottage, its roof freshly thatched, with a garden of roses growing wild. But that was not what made him tear up in joy and run down the hill. Standing in the door was a tall, regal woman with dark hair and eyes. "Jessicah!"

Jessicah beamed and ran towards him, and he caught her up and kissed her over and over, both of them laughing and crying at the same time. "Elias Sullivan, it is high time you got here! I have been waiting for you for quite some time now!"

Elias pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Oh my Jessi…I am so very sorry for everything!" Jessicah kissed him.

"My sailor, I forgave you long ago, when I saw you reconcile with our Alannah. And now, we have eternity together."

The carriage slowed to a halt and Ilosovic climbed out into the hustle and bustle of the Port. He looked around, and spotted the Bird heading towards the docks. With a sigh, he winded his way through the crowd, which parted before him, and waited at the edge of the dock.

The Bird pulled up against the dock, and Ilosovic spotted the three young women that were on deck. One spotted him and dropped the gangplank, motioning him on board. He made his way onto the ship, and the women bowed their heads in respect. The eldest spoke. "Ilosovic Stayne?" At his wary nod, she continued. "I am Claudia, and these are my sisters Serena and Lydia. We are dear friends of your youngest, Victoria."

Ilosovic relaxed. "You're the mermaids she constantly speaks of. It is a pleasure to meet you. Where is my wife?"

"In her father's cabin, keeping vigil," Serena said in a mournful voice. Ilosovic nodded his thanks and headed for the cabin, entering as silently as he could.

Alannah was sitting in a chair at the head of the bed, her eyes shut. Elias lay under the covers, and even in the dim light Ilosovic could tell that he was no longer amongst the living. He gently shook Alannah's shoulder. "Love? Wake up." Alannah stirred, then opened her eyes.

"Ilosovic?" He nodded, and she leapt out of the chair and into his arms, sobbing so hard her entire body shook. "He's gone….he's gone…my Daidi's gone….he's gone…"

Ilosovic held her as she cried, muttering soft words of comfort. "I know. But he is in a better place now, and he died knowing that his daughter loved him and forgave him long ago."

Alannah hiccupped. "He wanted to be buried next to Momma." She blinked the tears away. "Ilosovic, how did you know I'd be coming home today?"

Ilosovic kissed the top of her head, chuckling. "I've been coming down to the docks every day since you left. Today I just got lucky." Alannah cracked a smile.

"Are the children with you?"

"No, they're back at Marmoreal. They miss you, though."

"And I miss them. I need to get home, Ilosovic. Daidi…needs to be put to rest."

Ilosovic thought for a moment. "I'll ask Mirana to send a funeral carriage for him. In the meanwhile, the weather's cool enough that he won't…"

"Spoil?" Alannah finished, and Ilosovic gulped.

"Yes, that. But I don't like the idea of leaving him alone."

"We will keep vigil, Ilosovic Stayne." Lydia stood in the doorway, a friendly smile on her face. "My sisters and I will watch over Captain Sullivan until his body is claimed for burial. Go and see your children, Lady Stayne, they will need a mother's comfort in the days to come."

Alannah grasped Lydia's hands in hers. "I don't know how to thank you."

Lydia kissed her cheek. "No thanks are needed, Lady Stayne. We do this out of love for Captain Sullivan." She gave her a mock stern look. "Now, go to your children!"

Alannah nodded, then headed towards the carriage and home, Ilosovic by her side.


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Closure

Last Voyage

Chapter Eight: Finding Closure

Alannah leaned her head against Ilosovic's shoulder as she watched her father's coffin being lowered into the earth. Nearby, Katarina and Victoria were clinging to their husbands, tears pouring steadily down their faces. She looked to her right and saw that Michael was crying just as hard, but trying not to show it. Tarrant and Alice stood across from her, expressions of grief on their faces. Even in the dimming light, Alannah could see that Tarrant's eyes were a dark blue. She smiled to herself. Alice and Tarrant had been nothing but supportive to her these last few days, even going so far as to work in her shop, sweeping, dusting, and stocking shelves. When Alannah insisted on giving them something for their kindness, Alice had refused. "We're doing this for you, Alannah. You need time to heal."

She was brought out of her thoughts by the steady rumble of thunder, and soon after a fat drop of rain landed on her head, followed by another, and another. She blinked away the rain, and then the skies opened up, soaking the mourners to the bone in seconds.

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. The sun came out, and Alannah wrung out her hair and dress as best as she could. The ground around the grave was muddy, and she thanked Time that she had decided to go barefoot.

Mirana, who looked completely unruffled by the sudden cloudburst, cleared her throat before speaking. "We are here today to mourn the death of Captain Elias Sullivan. He will be remembered by some as a friend, by some as a business man. But to most here, he is family. He made a mistake when younger that he regretted, and feared that his family might not accept him back into their lives. But they did, and he was forever grateful for that. He is proof that forgiveness is within all of us, and that everyone has the power to change if he or she so chooses. I will not tell his family to not grieve, for tears are not evil. I will say to them, he lived a long and happy life, one made happier by all of you."

Ilosovic nodded to his men, and they began shoveling the dirt into Elias's grave. Alannah watched, then heard Katarina's voice.

"**Of all the money e'er I had,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm I've ever done,  
Alas! it was to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all." **

Alannah sang the chorus with her. "_**So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
Then gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all"**_

"_Oh, all the comrades e'er I had,  
They're sorry for my going away,  
And all the sweethearts e'er I had,  
They'd wish me one more day to stay,  
But since it falls unto my lot,  
That I should rise and you should not,  
I gently rise and softly call,  
Good night and joy be with you all."_

"_**So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
Then gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all!"**_

As the last notes faded, Alannah wiped a tear from her eye. It would take time, she knew, but soon enough she would find peace.

"Fairfarren, Daidi. I will forever love you."

FINIS.


End file.
